Sex Appeal of an Useless Goddess
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: 'When I woke up, I was not expecting to find Aqua crying in the middle of the room, nor did I expect that our daily bickering would lead to something completely different.'


**I don't own Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku Wo! And it's crazy and awesome characters. They belong to the awesome Akatuski Natsume.**

 **Warning: OOC behavior at the end of the chapter.**

 _xxx_

''Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhh...!''

A loud cry can be heard throughout the entire mansion. The same crying that made me wake up like eleven in the morning, way earlier than what I planned... Aaaaaah! Just when I was planning to sleep till three in the afternoon!

''...''

''Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...!''

''...''

''Oi, what's the meaning of this?''

Pointing my finger at a certain useless goddess that was laying on the floor while clapping her fists against the hard surface, I turned to Megumin and Darkness, who were sitting in the dinner table, both with a copy of the comic magazine that had Jack Frost as the main character at hand.

''Oh! Aqua? Well...''

"It seems that she was once again trying to recruit new members to the Axis cult. '' Darkness explained to me in Megumin's place.

That's it? Seriously? Aqua always attempts to recruit new people to be a part of the cult of Axis every day, not to mention that she always receives negative responses from everybody, by now, one would think that she is already accustomed with it, she had never shown sadness nor hatred because of it, What could have made today be different from normal?

As if she could hear my thoughts, the girl who knew how to make my life even more problematic from the moment I arrived in this fantasy world said:

''I-I was trying to recruit more followers, I thought that spreading the words and commandments of the Axis cult through the streets would draw more attention, but it didn't work!''

Stopping for a few seconds and giving a sniff, she continued.

''Most of these people were Eris's followers, so when they heard me say, ''Eris pads her chest'', t-they got angry and tried to drive me away!''

...

This idiot really thought that saying that Eris pads her chest right in front of her faithful followers would lead to something good? It seems that even being a 'powerful and incredible Archpriest', the intellect of this girl will never increase.

''I was outraged by their attitude, so I turned around and said 'You can't treat me like that! Do you know who I am? I'm Aqua! Yes, that Aqua! A goddess of unsurpassed beauty! Adored by all the followers of the Axis cult! You're supposed to worship me!'' A-And do you know what they did after hearing this?''

I have no interest in knowing that, it's actually not difficult to imagine what kind of reaction they had. But for some reason, I couldnt help but ask.

''...What happened?''

''T-They just laughed right in front of me and some of them for some reason stared at me with pity clear in their eyes! They even said that it was no longer necessary for me to leave because they would feel bad if they made me, a girl with ''problems '' leave! Ne Kazuma, I'm a goddess, they can't treat me like that, right? ", Aqua looked at me with puffy eyes that were full of hope.

''...''

''... Heh.''

I couldn't help but laugh, true as it was, even though she is a goddess(lol), Aqua never behaved like one and did not look like one either. If only she were as gentle, trusting and responsible as Eris-sama... Ah Eris-sama! One day I will conquer you, my main heroine!

Ahem.

Back to the present.

Aqua stared at me with big, tearful eyes. Suddenly, she rose from the floor.

''You're such an asshole Kazuma! How could I even think that a virgin HikiNEET like you would try to lift my spirits with encouraging words? You are not competent enough to do something like this.''

W-what did she just say...?!

This goddess says some pretty annoying things when she wants to...!

With a vein throbbing in my temple, I approached Aqua, my index finger nudging her forehead.

''I don't want to hear a useless bitch like you talk about being competent! Are you sure those people were angry just because you said some mean things about Eris? I bet that they wer angry because a woman like you, who has no brain or beauty and is also crazy was trying to recruit them into a cult full of people as crazy as she!''

''What idiocy are you saying Kazuma? I'm the smartest person around here and the only who has common sense in this group! And I don't have beauty, you say? Lies! There is not a single man or woman who would be bothered by having such a beautiful girl like me around them! Let alone resist my charms!''

''Beautiful? Charms? Pffft, you can be several things, these things usually being idiotic and useless, but beautiful is something you are not!''

It seems that my comment hit right where I wanted to because Aqua's eyebrow trembled like crazy.

''Hey Darkness, they're arguing again, sometimes I think it's funny and all but today I do not have the patience to listen to these two fighting.''

''While I would love to be in Aqua's place and be the only one verbally abused by this brute... I also don't want to stay here listening to them arguing... How about we go to the guild and check the mission board? We can get one with several big and...powerful...monsters... hehehehe.''

''You know, I'm still here and I can hear you two talking, and Darkness, stop breathing so heavily! It's creeping me out!''

I stopped my discussion with Aqua for a few seconds and yelled those words at Megumin and Darkness, but as always in times like this, my complaints were simply ignored.

''Great idea! There must be something interesting out there, and I'll also be able to use my explosion magic today! Kazuma! Aqua! Darkness and I are going to the guild! We'll be back in a few hours so try to not to kill each other! '' Megumin said hastily. Then, in the blink of an eye, the loli and the masochist were no longer inside the room.

Seriously, what type speed is that! Did those two miraculously find a way to learn some skill of the thief class?!

I need to check this later, just to be sure...

I turn my attention back to the annoying goddess who is standing in front of me, it seems that she didn't even mind that those two are no longer here since she kept complaining nonstop and saying things like her being an ''incomparable'' woman

''All I see is a woman who has no sex appeal, nothing more nothing less. ''

''It looks like you need to make an appointment with a doctor to check your eyes Kazuma, I have sex appeal to spare! I can seduce any man I want, If it was my wish, I'm sure I could seduce you too. "Aqua who says those bold words with confidence has a smile of superiority on her face.

It seems that the only 'gift' she has is being able to piss me off at any moment.

''Heh, I would never be seduced by someone like you, not even in a million years!''

''Do you want to try your luck then? How about this? if I can seduce you and make you admit that I'm beautiful, you'll have to call me Aqua-sama for a year and be my assistant , helping me recruiting new members to the Axis cult!''

...

...

...Is she serious?

If it were any other adventurer in my place, I bet they would back down from this challenge, thinking that it would be impossible to beat Aqua, but I'm different.

I am Satou Kazuma, a man whose heart and mind are as hard as steel, I will not fall into the temptations of this 'goddess'.

With my decision made, I look at Aqua defiantly.

''Let's do it then, but if I win, you will have to do anything I say without questioning it for a month.''

''I accept your terms, so let's start right now Kazuma, do not regret it later ~~~!'', Aqua practically sang in a cheerful tone.

She walked over to the sofa,stopped and took out her hagoromo, placing it on one of the pillows. Turning her head towards me, Aqua smiled gently, her eyes had a glow that I could not decipher.

A-Are? Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about all this?

The self-proclaimed goddess raised a hand to her creamy, toned legs, placing it on the sofa, the extremely short skirt she wore lifted further, leaving her round ass fully exposed to my eyes, which were now wide-open.

Hell, I never thought she had such a killer body...

No! That's a trick! Can't you see the treacherous smile on her face? Control yourself Satou Kazuma!

I took a few mouthfuls of air and finally managed to calm myself down, but when I glanced at Aqua, the only thing I could see was how she was opening those creamy legs more and more with every second that passed...

Don't be tempted! Yes she has a killer body but if you let yourself be carried away, then victory will be hers! Focus on the objective! Close your eyes and breathe calmly, 1,2,1,2,1,2...

"Na-ah-ah, You can not close your eyes Kazuma-san, otherwise, victory is mine." I felt a hot breath hitting my ear, opening my eyes, I saw Aqua standing in front of me, her face just centimeters away from mine.

When did she?...!

''The truth is you're having a hard time not looking at me, aren't you? Just admit your defeat Kazuma, it's impossible for you to resist me.'', she whispered in my ear.

This arrogant way of thinking of her's pissess me off so much ... but I have to thank her, I don't want to admit it, but I was being affected by her beauty, thankfully, it only takes that idiot to open that big mouth of hers to make me regain control of myself and calm down.

''Sorry, but is this what you call seduction? Hah! Do not make me laugh! That way, not even a goblin would be seduced by you.''

I feel her tremble at my words. Heh, she's so predictable.

Aqua looks at me, her eyes glinting while a small smile outlines her mouth.

''Ara Kazuma-san, you say that's not enough to seduce you? So I think I'll have to step up my game. ''

I raise an eyebrow.

''Step up your game? What do you mea-!

I couldn't finish my sentence as Aqua grabbed my hand and, with light and fast steps, led me to the sofa. Before I had a chance to say anything else, she pushed me, making me trip and fall into a sitting position, my eyes closed.

That's when I felt a weight on both sides of the sofa. As soon as my eyes opened, I saw that the cause of the weight is actually Aqua, she is practically sitting on top of me, her legs are open, one on the left side of my thigh and the other on the right side. Meeting my gaze with her blue eyes, she puts her hands, which are softer than I expected, on my chest.

I feel the temperature of my body start to increase due to the proximity of our bodies.

Calm down...Calm down my heart! I don't need to be so nervous in an time like this, I've been through much more sensual situations with Darkness, so please don't beat so fast inside my chest!

For some reason I don't know, the smile that Aqua had on her face increased even more.

''Ara Ara, Kazuma-san! Isn't your heart beating too fast? I wonder why it's like this ~~~"

...Shit.

''How about we make it speed up even more? ''

Hang on...

What did she just say?

I see Aqua's face approaching mine and I feel something soft and wet touching my lips. My body instantly stiffens.

Hey.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!

It can't be...! This can't be really happening!

Well, even being an idiot, Aqua is a woman, and even though I hate to admit it, she's not ugly. Did I get too drunk after going to the pub with Keith and Dust last night and this is all a hallucination? Or maybe I've used the Succubus services and this is all a dream?

Yes, that must be it!

There's no way that the Aqua I know would kiss a man she constantly calls HikiNEET, Kazutrash and LoliNEET.

God, who am I trying to fool? It's impossible for a french kiss to feel so real in a dream!

To make matters worse, her ass is rubbing against ''that place''... Please calm down, my excalibur!

Damn, this sensation is awesome, there's no way I can force myself not to have an erection in an hour like this! Not to mention that the groans that Aqua is making are incredibly erotic.

As our tongues battle for domination, air begins to be a necessity for my lungs. I no longer know how long we are kissing in that position, a few seconds? Minutes? Hours? I have no idea, but one thing I'm sure, I never imagined that a kiss could be so good.

With a gasp, Aqua breaks the kiss, we both breathe heavily as we look into each other's eyes.

''Then...will you...admit that...this is... my...victory...Kazuma?''

''Your...victory? Never that...something of...this...level...can...make me...surrender.''

I'm a stubborn guy, I will not give her the victory so easily!

She smiles mischievously.

''Really? So why am I feeling something hard poking at my butt? ''

Oh no...

Excalibur!

All right, Kazuma, think. There must have an excuse that I can use in this situation...

''Pfft, it's just a natural reaction from my body, after all, I woke up just now. Never heard of morning wood?''

Damn it! My voice came out thinner than I wanted.

''Hoh really? So since it's just a natural reaction, it's okay for me to do that, isn't it? '' Aqua grinded her round ass against my erection, and with all my willpower, I managed to suppress a moan, but my relief over this fact lasted a short time as I felt the hands that were touching my chest until now, going down to my covered dick, touching it from the head of my rod to it's base.

This time, it was impossible to contain the moan that escaped my mouth. I could easily see the smug smile on the useless goddess's face.

''It seems like you're having a...difficult time Kazuma-san. How about I help you and your ''friend'' relax a little?", Saying this, she lowered my pants to the level of my knees, my briefs went along with my pants.

Now uncovered, my member was completely exposed to the wide-eyed goddess's.

I'll be sincere, I can't contain the little smile forming on my face. I am fully aware that my penis is larger than most Japanese men and I am proud of it, seeing Aqua, who after the mission involving the lizard runners mocked the size of my sword when it was still in it's ''sealed form'' Being in shock when seeing my ''bankai'' is something extremely satisfying.

Now with my confidence reaching the ceiling, I cant control myself, I decide to tease her.

''What's wrong Aqua? Had you not decided to release my 'friend' and make both of us relax? Don't tell me that now you're afraid and you don't want to go any further?''

''I? Afraid to continue? Don't be stupid Kazuma.'' She sneered, ''I'll make you reach cloud nine, so get ready!'' ,Aqua then wrapped her small, pale hands around my cock and started pumping it up and down. I grunted at the pleasurable sensation.

"How about it huh? Aren't my hands really soft? These are the hands of a goddess, the handjob of a mortal can't equal to the one given by a goddess! ", She proclaimed proudly," Now let's go to the next trick.",Saying this, she opened her mouth, putting out her pink tongue. She then covered my dick eith her hot, wet mouth.

''Aaaah!'', I moaned wildly. The feeling was unlike anything I've experienced so far and much better than what I imagined in my dreams and fantasies!

Aqua's tongue twisted around the head of my cock and her hands kept moving up and down at a fast pace. She began to suck my cock as hard as she could, one her hands coming down to my balls to massage them. I just throw my head back, enjoying the feeling.

And I thought that the actors in the porn movies exaggerated when the woman gave head to them, but it seems I was mistaken.

With a loud ''pop'', Aqua stops sucking my dick and moves her tongue down my shaft, licking my balls as her hand strokes my dick.

Damn, the stimulus is too much for me!

''A-Aqua, I'm cumming! ''

''W-Wait a minute! Kazuma!''

Ignoring her plea, I reach the climax, my cum spurts out of my dick and falls on Aqua, staining her blouse, skirt, hair and face with the white liquid.

I let out a sigh of relief as I feel my orgasm begin to fade and my penis start to go soft.

''Moooo! Now I'm all covered in sticky cum!'', I hear Aqua's complain.

With half-closed eyes, I focus my attention on the girl sitting on the floor and I instantly feel my sword come back to life. She turned the semen that had been stuck to her clothes in water and opened her shirt a little, showing an incredible pair of breasts that, even if they were not as big like those of Darkness or Wiz, were still huge.

Her skirt was lifted till her waist because of the position she is sitting in, allowing me to see the blue and white panties she is wearing and which, as far as I can see, are soaked with vaginal fluids.

Huh ... It seems like I was not the only one who got excited.

Getting up, I walked towards our beloved archpriest, the semen that stained her hair and face has also turned into water, but seeing her in such a sensual position is too much for a ex shut in teenager like me.

You know, that bet can go to hell, I just can't control myself anymore.

With one hand, I lift Aqua's chin, making her look directly at me.

''What is it Kazuma?"She asks a little confused.

I prefer to not anwer with words, but let my actions speak for me, after all, this is the attitude that a true man should take in moments like this, getting away from the clichés is always the best option.

I plant my lips on hers and feel her body stiffen, probably because of the surprise she must be feeling, when I feel her body relax, we are already kissing each other fervently once again, no, even more agressively than our first kiss.

After we break away, Aqua sends me a smirk.

''Hehe, does that mean you think I'm pretty? So did I win?''

''...''

The only thing I do is push her against the floor and tear the blouse she is wearing. Wow! She really does not wear a bra! That explains why they sway so much even when she walks normally!

After this, I take off her skirt and her blue and white panties.

My eyes devour her form, carving the image of her naked body into my memory... in fact, she's still wearing her high stockings, but somehow, it just makes her even sexier.

I decide to answer her question.

"Yes, the victory is yours Aqua, you're stunningly beautiful," I say as one of my hands touches one of her round breasts.

U-oh, they're very soft! And those pink and hardened nipples...wonderful.

I caress her left nipple with the tip of my index finger and with my other hand, I squeeze her right breast, eliciting lascivious moans from the goddess beneath me.

Licking my dried lips, I press her breasts together and place the two erect nipples in my mouth, licking them gently. I hear her release a shaky breath and it makes me even more aroused. Sucking the small and yet sensitive nubs with force, I feel Aqua's body squirm because of the stimulation.

I decide to tease her even more by biting her nipples, and then...

"Ah ...!" She moans even harder. I feel something sweet come into my mouth, it actually made me stop for a moment. Taking her nipples from my mouth, I'm surprised by what I see.

''Milk? Does that mean ... Lactation ? ''

Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this.

''Sniff ... hic...''

Eh?

''Sniff...Sniff...Hic...''

Wait, is she-!

"H-Hey Aqua! What's wrong?! ", I ask in alarm.

The goddess continues to sniff, her arm is covering her face but I can see small tears marking her cheeks.

''I-It's just that having my biggest secret figured out, and by you of all people...sniff...''

''D-Do you mean the lactation? '',I ask a little hesitantly, she just nods as if to say yes.

''S-Since I have memory, my breasts have always produced milk, I have always been a target of mockery among the other goddesses... ''

''So you didn't want any of us to figure this out since you would've die from embarassment. '' I finished for her and got another nod.

Aqua kept sobbing.

Ah, it seems that there is no other way, today I will make an exception and I will be nice to her, time to cheer this crying goddess!

''You know Aqua, I think this is not something to be ashamed of.'' As soon as I said this, the sobbing stopped immediately, out of the corner of my eye I can see her looking at me intensely, ''In my opinion, A woman having lactation is prettyy sensual and...exotic, not to mention that this is part of you, so don't be ashamed of it and don't be sad just because you were mocked by the other goddesse's, I bet they they were just jealous of you.''

That was the best I could muster to say to cheer her, but I think I did well, no, I know I did well because Aqua is now smiling from ear to ear.

''You're right Kazuma! They were always envious of me! After all, they were overshadowed by my beauty! "She proclaimed, stretching her arms out on the ground.

Yeah, looks like it worked.

Now back to the task at hand.

Gently, I spread light kisses across Aqua's belly, and she, who was still saying things like being ''The most powerful goddess in heaven and the most competent one,'' stopped talking and moaned slightly.

''K-Kazuma, do you still want to continue? '' Aqua asked in astonishment.

I am Satou Kazuma, a man who prefers the ''act more, talk less'' approach, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I continue descending further, opening her creamy, sculpted legs, which gives me the chance to explore her femininity as much as I want. Smelling the musky scent emanating from her hairless and plump pussy, I could not help but swallow.

Sticking my tongue out, I began to lick her vaginal lips, but it was not long before I inserted my tongue inside her cunt. A bittersweet taste attacked my mouth, but I dont hate that taste, on the contrary, I think I can get addicted to it. I begin to lick it with more vigor, feeling the vaginal walls tighten up.

Suddenly, I felt something pressed against my shoulders, it was Aqua's legs. In the blink of an eye, she wrapped her legs around my head and held my hair with both hands.

'' C-Continue like this, Kazuma, that's so good! '' She gasped.

If the lady is asking, who am I to refuse?

I move my tongue in all the ways known to the human being, up and down, back and forth, side to side, I do all that while I use my nose to stimulate her clitoris, and my actions have the desired effect since the goddess holds my hair with more strength and gasps even more, I have to thank the hentais that I read while I was a shut in, thank you comrades, you guys taught me great techniques.

Hitting a specific point, I hear Aqua almost scream with pleasure , so I decide to focus on that spot.

"Ka-Kazuma, I-I'm going to cum!" She shouted while moving her hips up.

Seconds later, my mouth was invaded by a great flood of love juices, courtesy of the blue-haired goddess. I drank as much as I could while Aqua was still experiencing her orgasm, her feet bending over the pleasure that ran through her body. As soon as the silence subsided, she let her hips fall back to the floor, an expression of weariness marking her face as sweat gathered in her body.

She's more relaxed now, this is the perfect time.

Lifting my body, I lined my cock with her pussy, I saw Aqua cast me a look, clear fear in her eyes.

Stroking her cheek with one hand, I lightly kissed her lips.

"It's okay, I'll be as gentle as I can, if it hurts, let me know that I'll stop, okay?" She gave a shaky nod.

Moving my hip forward, I began to insert my cock inside her, feeling her vagina tighten my cock. It was then that I came in a kind of barrier and I felt Aqua's body stiffen, it must be her hymen.

''Are you ready? '' I asked her, Aqua can irritate me some times but she's still an important person to me, I don't want to give her a bad memory of a moment that will mark us for our entire lives.

''Yes.''

Carefully, I broke the barrier that, seconds ago was on my way and went even deeper inside. I saw the blood drip down my dick, proof that I really took her virginity, I am extremely lucky to be able to be the first man of a goddess.

If anyone I knew in Japan discovered about this, I bet they wouldn't believe it, or they'd just be jealous.

I stop moving once more as my cock's head hits something, probably the entrance to her womb.

Aqua, who was quiet until now, squatted a little below me and murmured a small ''You can move now.'' Being careful, I removed my cock from her hot pussy till only the head was inside her. I then thrust my hips again, making my entire cock go inside, till her deepest part. As the minutes went by, I began to put more force on my thrusts.

Beneath me, Aqua moaned lewdly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out of her mouth, this made my confidence grown.

Rolling our bodies across the floor, we ended in a position where Aqua was the one on top and me beneath. It did not take long for her to start lifting her hips and then lowering it sensuously, swallowing my entire cock into her tight and hot cunt. Her delicious ass rippled every time her hips made contact with mine.

Seeing her body all red and covered in perspiration because of the sex, moaning my name again and again, with her messy hair and lustful look, I could not help but think that there was no woman more beautiful than her in this world.

Sorry Eris-sama!

With the both of us being inexperienced when it came to sex(this being our first time), our last and most powerful orgasm came early. I released my seed into Aqua, painting her womb in white as her fluids gushed out, wetting my pelvis and my thighs.

Aqua then fell on top of me, her head resting on my chest, we're both clearly tired. Unconsciously, one of my arms wrapped around her waist and I brought her closer to me.

The minutes passed by as we regained our breath.

Still lying on my chest, Aqua was the first to say something.

''K-Kazuma, I never thought sex would feel that good.''

''Me neither.''

"B-But what does that make us?" She asked, her expression full of anxiety.

I frowned.

Although we had sex, Aqua and I had never even considered a chance to have something romantic between us.

So what does this make us be?

Deep in my heart, I know what I want, only now that I've noticed, I've always tried to ignore it, but the truth is that I've always had feelings for her, the real question is, what does Aqua want and does she have the same feelings?

''Aqua, I'll ask this only once, but what would you like us to be?''

My question seemed to make her freeze completely, then, a look of contemplation graced her features.

''I would like to have a romantic relationship with you'', she murmured'', I may not have shown it before but I've always liked you more than a friend or comrade, you can be a jerk to me sometimes but I know that it's because of the problems I cause to you, even so, you've never abandoned me and for this, I'm really grateful, I ... I don't know if what I feel for you is _real_ love but I'd like to try to find out. So Kazuma, would you like to date me?''

I'm literally speechless and surprised.

I'd never thought I would live long enough to see Aqua acting mature.

' It's usually the man who should ask the girl in a date but since when is our group a normal one? I, Satou Kazuma, would love to date you, the goddess Aqua. ''

Smiling at each other, we shared a sweet kiss.

Who would have thought a stupid argument could make things go that way? I think I have to be grateful for everything that happened today.

''You know, I still won the bet so you'll have to call me Aqua-sama for a year and help me with recruiting more members for the Axis cult.''

''...''

Fuck.

Not everything goes as you expect huh.

 _xxx_

 ** _AN:_ Looks like Aqua is out now so we have 5 more girls to go!(I may do more one shots with other girls that appears only in the light novels like Rain,Rin and etc...)  
**

 **As I warned in the beginning, I purposely made Aqua and Kazuma OOC during the ending of this story since I actually wanted to write something more...fluffy in the end, still, I hope that I managed to capture their personalities at least from the beginning till lets say the end of the sex scene lol(Maybe I'll do an alternate ending that would fit more with the characters, I'm also considering making another chapter but from Aqua's perspective, but for now this will be listed as complete.)**

 **Also, this was the first time that I wrote a lemon/smut in first person, I have to say that it was more fun than writing it in third person lol.**

 **Sorry for any grammatical error that you may encounter, it's difficult to find someone to beta my stories :/**

 **Thank you for checking this out!**


End file.
